


Sommersprossenträume

by Halbblutprinz (ladyofpyke)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble, M/M, Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofpyke/pseuds/Halbblutprinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred denkt über seine Gefühle für George nach. (spielt vor DH)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sommersprossenträume

Er blickte müde auf den nackten Körper neben sich. Feuerrote Haare, Haut übersät mit Sommersprossen. Als würde er in den Spiegel schauen. Manchmal wusste er selbst nicht mehr, wer er war, wenn er ihn so ansah.  
Besonders nach Nächten, die so unwirklich waren wie diese. In denen sie Dinge taten, von denen sie wussten, dass sie verboten waren. Und über die sie nicht mit einem Lachen hinweggehen konnte, wie über ihre Streiche.  
Die Welt erschien im jedes einzelne Mal wie hinter einem roten Schleier. Einem blutroten Schleier.  
Träumte er noch? War er wach? War das Wirklichkeit? Durfte es das sein?


End file.
